Hulk
Doctor Robert Bruce Banner (ロバート・ブルース・バナー, Robāto Burūsu Banā) was a normal human scientist until he was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a big green monster called Hulk (ハルク, Haruku). He is one of the first founding heroes of the Avengers and serves as the main powerhouse of the team. "HULK SMASH!!!!" :—Hulk's aggressive battle cry. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Bruce Banner): Gabriel Mann (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Hulk): Fred Tatasciore (English), Kushida Yasumichi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Bruce Banner Bruce Banner's persona has a rather weak build, while being chased by various people and little time taking care of himself. He has a scruffy beard, brown messy hair, brown eyes. Bruce wears dark blue jeans and a hoodie, for hiding his face and a white shirt underneath. As Hulk When Bruce gets excited or mad he grows into a large green man with large muscles. He also rips out of his clothes with only his ripped pants remaining. His eyes and hair turn into dark green as well. And his scruffy beard will disappear too. *Hair Color: Brown (Bruce Banner), Black (Hulk) *Eye Color: Blue (Bruce Banner), Green (Hulk) *Height: 5'9" (Bruce Banner), 8'7" (Hulk) *Weight: 145 lbs./66 kg (Bruce Banner), 1150 lbs./521 kg (Hulk) Attributes: Gallery File:Robert_Banner_Human.png|Robert Bruce Banner. Background Personality As Bruce Banner Bruce is a genius as an expert in gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down, but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone (it could be theorized that Bruce's heart rate is something he cannot always control, thus he can sometimes bring out the Hulk not by his will). Bruce cares for people especially ones that have been radiated with gamma rays, even trying to help Absorbing Man. Bruce distrusts S.H.I.E.L.D., as he thinks that they will use the gamma radiated mutants as weapons of mass destruction for themselves. As Hulk As the Hulk, he is very agressive especially when he changed into the Hulk when he was angry, after changing into the Hulk he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of helping them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. Hulk can talk with Bruce as his dormant persona and decided to join the Avengers to help innocent people and show them that he can be good in exchange for staying as the Hulk. Hulk is very egotistical when it comes to his fighting prowess calling himself the strongest there is and laughing at Hawkeye when he said he could take him down. He is also very gruff, and sometimes grumpy, and very rarely shows any emotion other than anger, though he does have a soft side. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. Hulk has a trait to call people by nicknames that he comes up with, like calling Thor "Goldie Locks" and Hawkeye "Cupid". Relationships Friends/Allies *A-Bomb *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hawkeye *James Rhodes/War Machine *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *She-Hulk (cousin) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals *Thing Enemies *Hulkbusters **Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk *Abomination *Leader *Absorbing Man *Zzzax *U-Foes **Simon Utrecht/Vector **James Darnell/X-Ray **Ann Darnell/Vapor **Michael Steel/Ironclad *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra **M.O.D.O.K. *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities *'Transformation:' Due to the gamma radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce Banner is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans on Earth. Bruce can activate by force of will. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual conciousness, with one being Bruce Banner and the other Hulk. As of now, Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Bruce a handful of times. In other media the transformation is often caused by anger or stress, and in this show the opposite was once shown to be the case (when Hawkeye and Beast King made Hulk laugh so hard he reverted to Dr. Banner). Powers As Hulk *'Superhuman Strength': As Hulk, he has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match and surpass his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. This strength also allows him to leap incredible distances. Hulk's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. Like he is in the comics, Hulk's stength fluxes depending on his emotional state. It is said when he is "calm" he can lift up to 90 tons. But when enraged or exited, Hulk's strength grows to where he can lift easily well over 100 tons. **'Weaponizing': As Hulk, he had to make something useful out from any object he can find and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, and cars on foes. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Hulk can heal even the most serious wounds within seconds. **'Superhuman Longevity':' Hulk can live forever due to his healing factor.' *'Superhuman Durability': As Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His Durability is similar to that of Thor. Abilities As Bruce Banner *'Genius level intellect': In his Bruce Banner persona, Bruce possesses a genius level intellect, especially when it comes to Gamma Energy and Radiation. He was able to create a successful cure for the Leader's gamma energy projector in a very short period of time. *'Average stamina:' Bruce also has quite a bit of stamina, having outrun a policeman who spotted him in Las Vegas. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past At some point in his life, Bruce Banner was a weak-bodied but brilliant scientist who was doused with gamma radiation during a freak accident, which enabled him to turn into The Incredible Hulk when under intense stress. The destructive behavior of his monstrous alter-ego caused the U.S. military, for whom he was working on the gamma bomb project, to start giving him chase. Because of this, Bruce has spent his days on the run, trying to keep a low profile in public places in order not to get into trouble mostly from Ross and his Hulkbusters. Synopsis See also External links *Hulk Wikipedia *Hulk Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Gamma Mutations Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Dayton Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters